


Valentines Day Event - Gay Edition

by Twinkle_Star_Princess



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Akira is Ann’s gay best friend and you can Pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands, Akira isn’t a furry you fucks, Give us the gays Atlus, M/M, Morgana Is the Ikemen Morgana we see in the royals trailers, guess I gotta do everything myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_Star_Princess/pseuds/Twinkle_Star_Princess
Summary: Since Atlus won’t give us the gay options we deserve, I guess it’s up to me to provide the Valentine’s Day event. I wrote this in like 30 minutes in the middle of the night so likeIt’s probably pretty sucky lmao





	Valentines Day Event - Gay Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll say again: Morgana is in his human form you furry fucks

* * *

2/13

Akira: Looks like I got some messages....

Ryuji: Yo dude, I’ve been meaning to say it, but congrats on your release!

Ryuji: Hey, wanna hang out tomorrow? Got somethin planned for ya!

* * *

Yusuke: I’m afraid our celebration shall not end just yet, my muse.

Yusuke: Shall we meet tomorrow? I have missed having you in my arms for far too long.

* * *

Akechi: Hey, Akira?

Akechi: Would you maybe like to meet tomorrow, over coffee? I’ve missed having you to myself, and... I was hoping we could catch up for a bit.

* * *

Mishima: Akira!! I heard you’ve finally been released from Juvie! Congratulations!

Mishima: Can we please maybe meet tomorrow? I’ve really missed you and I wanna spend time with you again!

* * *

Iwai: Hey, I heard you’ve finally been released. I’m glad for ya kid.

Iwai: How about I came over for a bit tomorrow? I’m sure you missed me. I sure as hell missed you.

* * *

Akira: (...maybe I shouldn’t respond..)

Morgana: Hey, Akira? Keep your schedule open tomorrow, okay? I got something planned.

Akira: 

Sure, I will.

> ......

Morgana: What’s that silence for? You’ll like it, don’t worry.

* * *

2/14

Sojiro: Oh right, today is Valentine’s Day. No wonder I there were so many couples today.

Sojiro: Don’t you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you’ve been here for almost a whole year.

Sojiro: I mean, I went for the ladies, and when I was young, hoo boy..

*Door rings*

Ann: Heey...

Sojiro: Oh. I see what’s happening here.. you alone too, huh?

Ann: Well... Yeah..

Futaba: ..welp, I’m leaving. Sojiro! Let’s go buy chocolate!

Sojiro: Heh, alright, alright... Lock up the store for me, will ya?

Futaba: Chocolate! Chocolate!

Ann: Well... let’s sit down.

Ann: *sigh* there were so many girls giving chocolate to their boyfriend today...

Ann: It makes me feel so... inadequate, you know? Like, I didn’t have anyone to give chocolate to...

Ann: Well, there’s always next year... I’m sure I’m not the only girl.

Ann: ...then again, I passed by Makoto, who was reading a book about chocolate...

Ann: ...and when I was on the phone with Haru, she mentioned something about cocoa powder to someone else...

Ann: No. way. Did they like someone and they didn’t tell me?

Akira:

Maybe you misread the situation?

>They’re attractive girls, after all.

It could be practice for next year.

Ann: Yeah I mean, I guess that’s true..

Ann: Y’know, maybe I should’ve made some chocolate for the guys on our team?

Ann: We all saved the world together... I could’ve made.. “teammate chocolate”? I guess?

Ann: Oh that reminds me! Here!

*Got!! Ann’s chocolate*

Cheap chocolate given to you by Ann. Heals 5 sp to one ally.

Ann: They were having a sale at the convenience store.. today seems like the perfect day to pig out, you know?

Akira:

That’s a little bit sad...

Oh Ann, I don’t swing that way..

>Let’s eat away our loneliness with chocolate.

Ann: Exactly! You get me, Akira! We’re gonna eat all that heartache away!

Ann: ...Okay, maybe that’s not that good of an idea... how about sticking to one? ....one box?

Ann: Well.. there’s always next year! Next year, we’ll both have boyfriends, and we can make chocolate for them together!

Akira: (I spent the day chatting with Ann....)

* * *

2/15

Futaba: Hey, Akira? I saw you got a lot of texts from a bunch of guys yesterday. What was that all about?

Futaba: ...ooh, I get it. You’re in trouble, aren’t you? Mwehehe...

Sojiro: Hey... outside... just what the hell did you do?

*bell rings*

Male voice: Pardon the intrusion...

* * *

Ryuji: Dude, What the hell?! I planned to visit ya, but when I looked in the window, I saw you with some other guy!

Yusuke: I cannot believe your irresponsible behavior, Akira. You are my muse, and I do not intend to share you.

Morgana: And to think, I wanted to surprise you... what a joke. I live here too, you know!

Akechi: You... I can’t believe this. Please tell me you aren’t cheating on me. Please tell me you haven’t been lying to me..

Mishima: I... saw you with someone else.... I guess I’m not good enough for you after all, huh....?

Iwai: Kid, I don’t appreciate tricks like this. When I said you should date someone your age, I didn’t mean AFTER we became a thing...

Ryuji: What kinda bullshit boyfriend even are you?! I got you effin chocolate and everything!

Yusuke: To think, I spent the last of my money on chocolate for my muse, only to end up seeing him with another man.

Morgana: Gah, I’m finally a human, and I’m being cheated on! I wasted my precious money on chocolate for you!

Akechi: I can’t believe I placed my trust in someone like you. Just... just take this chocolate.

Mishima: I... I spent the whole night trying to make this chocolate for you... I tried so hard to impress you...

Iwai: Just take the chocolate. I don’t even care anymore, damn it.

Sojiro: Hey kid, say something....

Akira: I can explain.

Ryuji: Okay That does it! We’re through, asshole!

Yusuke: I have wasted quite enough time here. I should get started on a new painting titled “Betrayal”.

Morgana: You’re gonna be sleeping for a long time once I’m done with you. Asshole.

Akechi: I... I can’t believe you. I thought I finally found someone I could trust... guess not.

Mishima: Akira...! You’re horrible..! I thought we’d always be together...!

Iwai: You’re going to regret this, kid.

Sojiro: Oh, uh... Futaba and I were just about to go shopping. Take your time...

Futaba: I’ll see you later, Akira... if you survive, that is. Good luuuck!

* * *

*ring* *ring*

Ann: Hey, there’s an 80% sale now! Wanna go check it out?

*Akira collapses*

Sojiro: Cheer up. Here, have this.

Futaba: Whoa Sojiro, That was smooth!

**Got!! Sojiro’s chocolate**

Sojiro: What a pain though. We had to come up with this whole web of lies for you...

Sojiro: “He was having him help out at the store yesterday, I didn’t realize it was Valentine’s day.”

Futaba: I also helped! “He can’t stop yapping to me about you. Trust me, he loves only you...”

Futaba: I even edited some screenshots of our online chats! Not bad of me, huh?

Sojiro: That was enough to get you off the hook for now.

Sojiro: But you better make sure your story matches ours, got it?

Akira: I can feel a bond between Sojiro, Futaba and I...

Akira: In the end, the guys all took their chocolate home with them....


End file.
